Hydrangea
by KiraKiraBluemoon
Summary: I vowed to never get in touch with the outside world ever again and isolated myself for centuries. One day, a twelve year old boy and his haykki yakou came and change everything. Perhaps for the better. OC
1. Chapter 1: Encounter x A foreign world

Summary: I vowed to never get in touch with the outside world ever again and isolated myself for centuries. One day, a twelve year old boy and his haykki yakou came and change everything. Perhaps for the better. OC

**Hello to all! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please go a little easy on me. Opinions and ideas are more than welcome (Hopefully please review.) Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own nurarihyon no mago and it's characters. But I DO own my OCs and my story plots!**

**NOTE!**  
**This story takes place a day or so right after the Kyoto arc.**

**Mostly OC's POV.**

**" " is conversation**  
**'_Italics_' is thoughts**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_'The battle with Haguromo Gitsune is over, next is the battle with Abe no Seimei._', Rikuo frowned.

Rikuo had been pretty stressed out lately with the fact that a very strong ayakashi had just been revived and wanted to plunge humanity and ayakashi alike in to oblivion. While he was walking along Kyoto's early morning streets, he was snapped out of his musings by someone talking loudly nearby.

"Have you heard? Rumor has it that a yōkai lives in a forest that is not far from here. Some say she looked like a walking victorian doll.", a girl said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah! I've heard about it! Oh and have you heard of a story about old man Kunio?", another girl gossiped. "The rumor goes like this. Fifty years ago, old man Kunio was taking a stroll in that forest one day when it suddenly started raining heavily. He was running back to town when he saw a silver haired child beside a lake. And she was kneeling beside a blood covered deer! The girl noticed him approached him, he took off running after that, and until now, he still says he will never forget those blank amethyst coloured eyes staring right into his very soul."

Both girls shuddered at the disturbing image in their minds, "Oh! I've heard of another rumor about that yōkai, it says she drinks blood in order to survive, even humans! Could it be that's what she is doing to that deer?"

"I don't want to know! Besides yōkais don't exist, they're just rumors." The two teenagers continued walking while the topic was being steered towards shopping.

'_Hmm_,_ another yōkai huh? Maybe I could check it out when we go home tonight._', Rikuo thought. '_Maybe, I can find myself another ally._'

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 1:  
Encounter x A foreign world

* * *

I was surrounded by weird-looking people, okay screw that, freaky, inhuman looking beings with a few exceptions. Neither of them looks friendly, total understatement of the century. So far, only ONE of them looks non-threatening.

He looks to be about twelve or so, short brown-black hair with big shinny brown eyes and (is that a more modernize spectacles he's wearing?) He is wears a black clothing with a blue shawl draped over his shoulders and he looked like he just fought a battle just recently, with the amount of bandages covering him. Let me explain, how the hell I got into this mess.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Today's_ _weather forecast. A grey sky and thick fog covering the forest like a blanket, as usual._', I thought.

I sat at my favorite chair with my left arm propping up my head, absentmindedly toying with my deck of cards and... waiting for... something...

I wore a blue victorian-based dress, and a blue hat with a dark blue ribbon sitting on the side of my head. My guardian used to tell me that I look like a doll when I dress like this, and I didn't really like the comment. It was just plain disturbing. I hold nothing against the dress, clothes are clothes and I'm not complaining that I have clothes to wear. And I still wear those even though my guardian was long gone because... it feels like he never left.

I got a doll (It is currently sitting on my lap), dressed similarly like me. And it's my most loved toy. ...actually, it's the only toy I have. My guardian gave it to me a long time ago. It's my first toy/present I ever received and it's still in good shape after so many years.

My house is nothing special. It's just that it was built into a cave, for camouflage purposes I think. So one glance at it, it looks like, well, a cave. The house is sparsely furnished. The living room connects directly to the entrance. So once you step in, one will see a wooden oak table which can accommodate four people, (The standard one.), four wooden chairs made of the same material as the table with two of them having turquoise cushions. (One of them is my favorite chair) A light coloured sofa with four turquoise cushions in the middle of the room. A lamp at the side and to the right side of the living room, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves accompanied by a ladder occupying the space. Every nook and cranny of the shelves are fill with books. The living room branch off from the left and into a hallway. The hallway contains two bedrooms and a toilet at the end of the hallway. And finally a kitchen located at the other branch.

Sometime later, I sensed a rather large group of strange and foreign auras entering the forest.

'_Urgh_, _here we go again._', I frowned.

For the past few days hatred, malice and all negative emotions were coming in huge waves from a city nearby. And yesterday, there was a tremendous shift in the atmosphere. I had thought that the negative emotions could not get any worse but I was proven wrong. Pure bloody red aura, (another term for negative or hostile emotion), burst forth like dormant volcanoes suddenly erupting from all over the world. And I could sense it all the way over here. It got on my nerves, badly. It's been a while since anything was able to get to me. Until now I still feel uneasy with that red aura suddenly appearing from seemingly out of nowhere and disappears later on just as quickly.

Feeling paranoid since the past few days, I wanted to check it out myself so badly that in the process, I neglected reading my cards to check who or what they were. I set my doll down and hastily went out of my house and into the forest, following the weird source of auras.

The fog usually appears in the morning and disappears by late noon. Right now, it had already been lifted. Thank god. I hated not being able to see my surroundings clearly. As I drew nearer to the weird auras. I noticed that they hadn't move for a while now.

'_Maybe_ _they had set camp?_', I slowly approached their "camp" and concealed my aura. Making sure I didn't step on twigs or anything that might give my presence away, I picked my way towards a less populated area.

I kneeled behind a bush and peeked through the thick foliage. I saw... someone. I rubbed my eyes. '_I_ _must be seeing things. I MUST be._'

I eyed skeptically at a man with a detached head (yes! Detached!) floating above his shoulders as he hurried past my hiding place.

'_...How...is that even remotely possible? Should he be like, I dunno, lying somewhere... DEAD?_'... ... '_I think_ 'Ive _had enough for today. I am heading home. Fullstop._' I stood up and left. No sooner I took four steps a hand clamp down onto my shoulder. I had a shock of my life.

. . .

Apparently I was stupid enough to not check my surroundings _before_ standing up and leave. '_Busted._'

I took a deep calming breath to ease my nerves and turned my head around robotically to see a boy looking to be around sixteen years old. He has black hair with light grey highlights at the top, brown eyes, wearing a reddish bandana and dressed in an outfit of a martial artist.

"You- you don't seem to be part of the Nura clan.", he said accusingly and pointed a sickle, which I hadn't known he was holding, at me.

"...Cuz I'm not.", I deadpanned.

The boy narrowed his eyes, his aura turning a slight red. This usually doesn't mean anything good.

"What do you want and why are you here?", he said, his tone of voice resembling a deadly snake poised and ready to strike.

Suddenly finding courage from nowhere, I twisted my body around and faced him. He seem to notice my sudden change in demeanor and eyed warily at me.

"I _live_ here.", I informed him. "So don't act like I'm the one whose trespassing."

He blinked once, twice, and finally said, "You live here."

(Duh.) "Yes."

_'She lives here._' Itaku thought. '_That_ _means she must be the yōkai Rikuo heard about. Not only did we not need to waste our time to find her, we can get this over and done with quickly. I only need to get her to Rikuo and the rest is up to him and done. We can go back home._'

The boy seems to be thinking and contemplating for a bit. Just then, he looked like he had decided something. I did not like it when he smirked.

"You, are coming with me."

'_...well, damn._', I thought grimly.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

And this is how I ended up surrounded by weirdos. They didn't tie me up, I don't know if I should feel insulted or glad.

And so the big question now _is~_ what next?

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So how's my first fanfic?**

**I actually did this like six months ago and was maybe planning to post this online but... Yeah. So now I finally decided to put this online since my mom and friends encouraged it. (And it's one of my friends birthday today too! XD)**

**Rate and review please?**

**Thank you for your time!**

**Ps: Is the Itaku OOC? O.o**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 2:  
Interview

* * *

I took a deep breath and put on a pokerface. If there's one thing I know, never let your potential enemies know what you're thinking about. Basic survival skill.

We're sitting under the shade of a tree, the clearing just to our right. That's where all the other "beings" are.

"So, you're the yōkai living in this forest?", the brown haired boy, who looked to be around the same age as my appearance, asked rather cheerfully.

I frowned slightly, '_He_ _seems to be the leader... And what's "yōkai"?_'

"Hey. Rikuo-Sama is asking you a question, why aren't you replying?", the question came from a man dressed like a monk. '_Straw_ _hat? Check. A staff? Oh yea~._'

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Nura Rikuo. And I'm the third head of the Nura clan.", he introduced.

"...Kira.", I replied warily. '_Nura_ _clan?_'

What I've sensed so far from these guys is that they are curious and also on guard. Not hostile or any that implies that they want me dead. So this means that they aren't here to cause trouble. And after reading some of their minds, (one of my abilities is to read minds, although I try not to use it too much as sometimes I see things I wish I hadn't.) I'm guessing that the word "yōkai" referred to monsters or demons that can live for a very long time.

"Well, I'm assuming you're probably wondering why~ we're here?", awkwardness is evident in the Rikuo's voice.

I gave him a bland look, '_No shit_ _Sherlock._'

Taking that as a yes, he continued. "Well in Kyoto, you're one of those yōkais that is commonly talked about these few years and that's where I've heard of you. And so today I'm here to negotiate with you."

"...negotiate...what?", I raised an eyebrow.

"If you can become my ally.", the boy said with a smile.

I gave him a are-you-kidding-me-look. "What makes you think that I'll want to be your ally?"

"Just hear me out first okay?", Rikuo raised his hands, "After that you can decide what you want to do."

'_...well, it wouldn't hurt to just hear him out... Besides, it's not like I got anything better to do right now._' "Alright, I'll hear you out.", my tone saying "humor-me."

Rikuo smiled, "Thank you."

. . . . . .

"...Erm, can you guys give us a minute?", he said to our audience.

The yōkais around us murmured before turning around and leave. Although some of them made some noises of protest before being dragged away by the rest.

Satisfied that all eyes are now gone, he continued, "Well you see, a very powerful ayakashi was revived only yesterday at Kyoto. He is called "Nue"."

I raised my eyebrow at the name, '_Nue?_'

"Basically Nue thinks that yōkai should rule over humans to maintain a sense of order. He is planning to wipe out cities and this will cause many deaths, humans and ayakashi alike. He has returned to hell for the meantime as his body is not yet accustomed to the living world. However, he will come back in a year or so. And that's when the Nura clan and our allies will have to face him. I need to become a lot stronger than ever before in order to win. And this is one of the reason why I'm recruiting allies.", he explained.

'_...so the blood red aura I sensed yesterday...is from that Nue guy huh? This made a bit of sense... And this situation is...very worrying._', I mused, brow furrowing. '_And also..._', I looked at Rikuo, '_His aura... it feels like there's two auras mixed together._'

I stared at him, "Your aura..."

"Hmm?"

"What... are you?"

He blinked, "I'm one quarter yōkai, and three fourth human. A human by day and yōkai by night.", after a thought he added, "What... do you live for? What is your purpose?"

'_...what do I live for? ...I don't know._', I frowned. '_Wait_ _why does he want to know?_'

"I have human friends and I live in a house filled with yōkais. I... love both worlds. ...I have a dream... and that is for humans and ayakashi to coexist peacefully. So... what exactly do you live for?", Rikuo asked, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't define.

"I... don't have one.", I avoided his eyes.

"Do you have any friends? Or maybe something you want to protect?", he asked, trying to get my attention.

"...I used to.", I narrowed my eyes. '_Okay, these questions are getting wayy too personal._'

"You used to?", he inquired curiously.

'_Why do you want to know?_', was what I wanted to ask, but I though better of it. Instead I changed the subject, "I have no intention of ever getting in contact with the outside world again. So, my answer is, no, I will not join you as your ally. So, please leave.", I made to stand up but what he said next caught me off guard.

"Why are you hiding?"

I stared at him and slowly sat back down, "I wasn't hiding."

"Yes, you are.", he insisted. "What made you want to stay isolated in this forest?"

'_... ...this boy._' I sighed, "Alright. Since you want to know so much, I'll tell you.", I prepared myself for a story-telling session.

"I tend to bring misfortune to whoever is close to me.", I paused, "You can say that I'm a disaster magnet. The only difference I have from the common "disaster magnet" is that the unfortunate events usually befall on those who are close to me."

"I'm sure that's not the case. There are some things that no one is able to control-", Rikuo tried to reassure me but I cut him off.

"No, it IS the case. I used to have... friends. All my friends left one by one with the Shinigami. (Death god) Then afterwards, the person who took me in disappeared without a trace. They all died.", I finished.

"Erm...(Shinigami. Interesting... choice of words. Ahaha.) People have to leave sooner or later. It's just that yours is... sooner. ...What about your family?"

"Don't know, I don't remember anything before I was ten.", after a thought I added, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okayy... Don't you feel lonely staying in this forest? There's no one here.", Rikuo gestured around us.

"...Sometimes.", I answered truthfully.

"Then why didn't you get out of this forest and, I don't know, see the world? You don't necessarily have to make friends you know?"

I frowned, "I told you, I want nothing I do with the outside world."

"...This has nothing to do with you being a disaster magnet, is there?", he said as realization dawned on him.

"Not really. I avoid people because I'm a disaster magnet. But I have another reason for staying here and away from society."

"And that is?", he urged.

'_...should I tell him? Or should I not? ...half the truth?_', I contemplated for a bit and decided to go with the last one.

"The reason I isolated myself here is because I don't want to see anymore... fighting.", I mumbled.

Rikuo had to lean a bit closer in order to hear me. "Well, there's no more fighting now. The world is quite peaceful." After remembering the Nue and the recent battle with Haguromo Gitsune, he added with a sigh, "...sort of."

"...Will this be the final battle?", I asked softly, looking at Rikuo.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything but one thing is for certain. No matter how hard we try, there will always be people who doesn't want peace. And it's my job to make sure that no one threatens the peace between humans and yōkais.", he replied determinately. "And I believe that with my haykki yakou by my side, there's nothing I can't accomplish.", his eyes flashed with optimism.

I lowered my head such that my silvery bangs covered my eyes, "I don't know about your offer... I've never once considered going back to the outside world...", I trailed off.

"I may not know what happened to you in your past, but I can tell you something. Life may throw things that seem impossible at you.", he paused and chuckled, "Well, I myself know that very well. But know this. Nothing is impossible if you have friends around to help you."

For once in this entire conversation, he managed to convince me, even if it's just a bit.

But Rikuo wasn't done yet. "Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about being a disaster magnet with us.", he said with sureness in his voice.

I blinked, '_his voice... changed?_' I looked up very slowly, curious about his answer and also with his sudden change of aura.

"You're forgetting that we're yakuza yōkais, I think we can handle something as trivial as that." That tone of voice can only be labelled as smug.

The first thing I noticed, is that the person in front of me now, have red eyes. The second thing I noticed is his hair. It's long and protrudes out the back of his head (that thing totally defies gravity!), and the hair colour! The top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. I already consider myself having silver white hair is abnormal but having white and black colors for hair? Never heard of it!

I stared at him. He... he is smirking!

"Erm...Who are you?"

That person blinked and raised an eyebrow, "I'm Rikuo of course."

'_Human by day and yōkai by night huh?_', I recalled Rikuo telling me this. The sun had already set. '_His aura is calm, and his entire being seems to radiate power. He looks so sure of himself, like everything is within his calculations. This guy..._'

"So? Are you gonna stay here and wait for death to come knocking on your door or are you gonna come with us and fight?", he gave me a lopsided grin.

'_Hmmm... Almost. But not quite..._', I mused. "I can't help much in terms of fighting. Are you sure you still want to recruit me?"

The teenager smiled, (it still looks more like a smirk to me), "Everyone has their own special abilities, whether you are weak or strong, if we all combine our powers and fight alongside each other, we'll be invincible."

My eyes widen slightly. '_Heh. Nura Rikuo huh? ...you... might just make it..._'

"...Alright then, count me in.", I said with a small smile. "And no sakazuki please.", I added.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 2 done!**

**How's this for chapter 2?  
Rate and review please! XD**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	3. Chapter 3: Kira x Murasaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

**This chapter contains some~ angst, but it's really important.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 3:  
Kira x Murasaki

* * *

Currently, I am Kira.

"Kira" is a name given to me by my guardian.

Why?

Because for convenience sake. I didn't have a name and my guardian thinks that it would be better if I had an actual name. That's not the only thing I don't know of. There are two more.

One. My family, namely my parents.

Two. My birthday. Basically my age.

I lost all my memories when I was around ten years old. I was an experiment. I hold no memories before the experiments were conducted on me.

Death is something I used to see everyday when I was a child. Because there was a war going on. I was born in a Shinobi village, during an era of darkness.

My village was small. The population was low while the other villages have at least twice or nearly thrice the population. Half way during the war, all of the average and most skilled Shinobis in my village was wiped out. (Well, that was what we've been told. Since we don't remember what had happened before the experiments.) The experiments were then conducted on us, newly graduated Shinobis and children so we can have a higher chance of winning this war.

We were given special abilities.

Our senses were heightened, so we can see, hear and sense better than average people. We classify ourselves into two groups of people. Group one has the ability to fight, group two doesn't, instead they gather information.

The people in group one have can either control fire, wind, lightning, plants or water to some extent. (All our powers are artificial, so there's a limit to what we can do.) Their roles is to attack and defend. The people in group two, whose abilities are more to self, can either change one's appearance, teleport, seeing glimpses of the future or sense auras. These are the informants. I belong in group two, and I am the only one who doesn't have inhuman physical abilities.

The scientists tried to make one person able to have more than one power. They think that if one person can have more than one ability, imagine what an whole army of them can do. However, they abandoned that project as soon as they found out the results.

The result is this:  
A person whose one and only ability is to control fire- the fire made is strong, stable and uses little energy.

A person who has multiple abilities- the fire made is unstable and uses a lot of energy. Worst case scenario, the user may die due to over-draining of their energy.

I was the unlucky one for this experiment. I have three abilities, two of them drains a hefty amount of my energy whenever I use them, and the last one, aura controlling is the only one I can use all the time. Aura controlling is basically controlling my energy and hence there are a few uses to them. My mind-reading is one of them, sensing auras is also one of them and lastly my ability to heal.

It seems that I'm the only one who can control my aura, mind-reading and healing. It's actually quite simple to use. Because I can control my aura, I only need to focus my aura in my mind and eyes to read minds. Focus the aura on my hand to heal. And spreading out my aura into the surrounding to sense. Aura controlling is basically using your imagination. I even tried making a shield with my aura, which only requires three simple steps. I release my aura into the surrounding, don't let it go, and shape it. All attacks thrown at me will be repelled or blocked by my shield. (I'm that awesome!)

The other children who were experimented on were my "friends." We gave each other nicknames as we did not have names. Our nicknames were simple, very simple. We named ourselves after the colours of our hair or eyes. If there's not enough colours to go around, we also used the names of fruits.

We had a leader. We needed a leader to lead us so there won't be chaos when it comes to organizing raids and battles. He is called "Shiro" (White). Because he had silver-white hair, like me.

They called me "Murasaki" (Purple). Because I have purple eyes and I'm the only one of them to have the colour purple for hair or eye colour, so it makes sense that I get "Murasaki" instead of "Shiro".

We moved in twos, and because I have some abilities that none of them had, I was paired up with Shiro. He is one of our top fighters and he is the fastest amongst all of us because he controls lighting. (Ever heard of "moves as fast as lightning?")

I wasn't paired with Shiro just to be a handicap. I have my fair share of protecting him as much as he protects me. He does the running and fighting while carrying me around (bridal-style, there's no way I can be carried any other way at break-neck speed without falling to my death thank you very much.) , and I would shield us from attacks. Quite a foolproof fighting style if I must say so myself.

We both kept each other alive. He is the leader and he comes up with plans and strategies that none of us can come up with to handle the enemies. I am the informant and I also can heal practically anything. (Although I need to sleep a while afterwards.)

How did we fight if we didn't remember anything?

Simple. Rely on our instincts and from there we decide which way to turn and where to hit.

My role in the group was to keep a lookout for enemies. I took shifts with two of my comrades, the three of us were the only ones who can sense auras. If it's hostile, the aura will be blood red, which will be as easy to detect as the full moon in the night sky. At first, we didn't dare to sleep as we haven't learn how to detect auras while sleeping. But soon, we learned to sleep while detecting auras the hard way as we were lacking sleep and our survival skills kicked in. Somehow, all ended well.

After struggling to win battles after battles the other two villages decided to stop, and the war finally ended. But the end of the war was just the beginning for the remaining of us.

The experiments wasn't completed yet, and after the war ended, that's when the side effects decided to kick in. One by one, my comrades left, until I was the only one to remain.

When all hope seems lost to me, that's when my guardian shows up. He rescued me and took me in. Things seemed... peaceful for once. No war, no deaths, no blood, no misery. It was just... peaceful. And bright.

I... came to like my guardian. At first, I always made things more difficult for him. But when he remain unfazed, I realized that nothing I did will make him turn around and make a break for the hills. So I started to accept him. I started looking up to him as a role model, a big brother. He taught me etiquette. (And I hated him with a passion for that.) But he was having none of it. I'm learning that and that's final. Up till now, I still use it... from time to time... (At least I didn't throw it away or give it back to him.) He also taught me many things.

One of the many things my guardian taught me was how to use cards for fortune-telling, or in my case, make my ability to see glimpses into the future more clearly and easier. By using cards, the risk of over-draining my energy is lower and hence result in my death is now gone. Now I can use that ability whenever I want, and it only uses a small amount of my energy compared to last time when I didn't use any cards.

All is well, I spent maybe a few years with him. Until he disappeared from my life one day. For weeks, I tried to use my sensing ability, card-reading, anything I know, but I just couldn't find him.

In the end, it's all the same. All those who were close to me left one way or another.

It was then that I vowed to never get in touch with the outside world ever again. I hadn't really liked society anyway, they are, in my opinion, much too crowded and noisy. And the war had just ended, I had no desire to be involve in another if I can help it. And other earthly things at that. I want nothing to do with the human society. Nothing.

I get by for more than two or four centuries just fine by myself. Just that it's a bit lonely at times. But I had my doll and a few animals for company over the past few decades. All is fine. Quiet. That is, until someone came and changed my life. For better or for worse. That person, is Nura Rikuo.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I would like to thank my 3 readers (That's the number of readers I know who is reading this fanfiction so far, not so sure about other readers. Ahahaha. ^^") for favoriting and review. Although there been only one person reviewing. Thank you very much. XD I'm very happy and glad that you all like my story! ^3^**

**Rate and review please! *wink* Bye!**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	4. Chapter 4: Check-up x New plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 4:  
Check-up x New plans

* * *

...I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by blinding sunlight shining in though the small window on my right. With a grunt, I shielded my eyes with my hands. Usually I was greeted with grey skies or a fog, never clear blue skies and radiant sunshine.

It's been two days since I've moved to the Nura household. Yesterday was a busy day for everyone and I was introduced to foreign faces left and right. (This place is filled to the brim with yōkais!) Rikuo had been officially announced as the third head yesterday as well, therefore the many new faces. They had a mad, wild party afterwards. It was... interesting to say the least. Lots of people got drunk and it's unbelievable how much alcohol these guys can consume. I was surprise they haven't got liver problems yet. ...That is, if they even got a liver in the first place.

I'm still having a hard time remembering all their names, faces and in my case, auras. Like, for example, Yuki-Onna have a specific type of aura, a mixture of white and light cream colour. (like vanilla ice-cream!) Tsurara's have a hint of black swirl in it. (Sometimes I wonder if it's got anything to do with their hair colour...) Everyone have different auras, even if they are of the same type of yōkais.

As for some of the yōkais I've met back at my forest like the Tōno yōkais, (I found out the teenager that caught me snooping around their camp is from Tōno), they went back to their village to nurse their wounds back to health ...or based on what I've heard from the other yōkais, they could be training... Yeah.

Rikuo told me that his sworn brother, Zen Yakushi, who is also a medic, is going to give me a check-up today. Well just precautions since I didn't visit any doctors or whatever to check-up for centuries now. (Who knows, I might have some sort of diseases on me.)

Yesterday, Zen had to check on the injured members. I didn't help him with healing the members although I did volunteer to help with the bandaging, because first of all, their injuries isn't life-threatening and second, I would like to keep most of my abilities a secret for as long as possible. You can say that my captain, Shiro, did a pretty damn good job at drilling the "Never let anyone know the full extent of what you can do, not even your own comrades." into all of our heads and he's got a pretty good reason too. You'll never know when one of your comrades got captured and tortured for information. (Although none of us had been captured before, thanks to Shiro's foolproof plans.) But for the check-up later, I might need to inform the Nura clan's physician a _few_ things...

I got out of the futon, and get ready to dress. Rikuo's mother, Wakana, whom I met yesterday, had decided to play "dress up doll" with me. She along with someone by the name Kejoro, got me some clothes. At first I was horrified, but then when I saw what they got for me, I realize that it might not be so bad after all.

I'd totally look out of place and attract too much attention if I wore my victorian-based dress in a mansion full of yōkais wearing traditional Japanese clothes. Hence, Wakana and Kejoro got me to wear a white haori with a light-coloured vest over it. As for the bottom part, a flowing knee-length blue skirt that flared out from the waist tied with a white-deep blue ribbon. Thigh-high white stockings and a pair of dark brown boots from my personal wardrobe, and a blue headband. To my utter dismay, they said I look like a doll.

After breakfast, Zen came in with a raised eyebrow after taking in my appearance. I replied him with my signature bland look. He shook his head and the check-up begins. Zen asked a few questions, took some notes, and did a few tests. I don't know why but he had a worried frown on his face afterwards.

* * *

Zen called for Rikuo and now, we are currently discussing about my err, "health."

"Okay Rikuo, I've run checks on her, asked a few questions, and found some things that is really~ bugging me.", Zen said earnestly and picked up the notebook. He flipped through the worn out pages until he found what he was looking for. "I'm gonna list the things one by one, so listen carefully."

Rikuo nodded in reply.

"First of all, her physical condition seems to be fine. But there are some things I found out about her that made things quite- who am I kidding -really complicated.", Zen passed the little notebook to Rikuo and he glanced through it, "She was an experiment when she was a human child."

Rikuo stopped reading to snap his head up in shock.

Zen's expression turned grim. "So the problem lies here, if she ever needs medical attention, I have no idea what to give her. Any wrong prescription might clash with the chemicals in her body and I don't know what it'll do to her. Basically to sum it a all up. Kira,", Zen glanced at me, "must try not to get sick or injured."

Rikuo took a minute to take it all in before answering, "But everyone gets sick once in a while and with the coming battle with Nue, people are bound to get injuries.", Rikuo said with a worried frown.

"Yes, that was what I was worried about. But on the bright side, Kira said that one of her abilities is to heal. So if she is sick or injured, she can heal herself.", Zen gave us a lopsided grinned.

Rikuo slowly turned his head towards me, "You can heal?"

"Yes.", I replied and frowned, "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Well...", Rikuo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just that there aren't many yōkais out there who can heal..."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me.", Zen said suddenly, "I'm not too sure as to whether Kira is a yōkai or not."

"Huh?", Rikuo frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she certainly isn't human right now, since she is at least over three hundred years old-", Zen got cut off before he could finish.

"What? Over three hundred?!", Rikuo exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. You heard that right. Now let me finish before I forget what I want to say!", Zen snapped, an irritated tick mark appearing on the side of his temple.

Rikuo recoiled and fell silent. Cowed.

Zen cleared his throat before continuing, "As I was saying, I don't know whether Kira is a yōkai or not because her powers doesn't fit with any known yōkais, and she also said with a one hundred percent certain that she haven't died yet. So I'm still uncertain as to whether she is a yōkai or not... But given the circumstances like she is a few centuries old. I guess you can~ say that she is a yōkai..."

"Oh. I guess there's nothing too serious regarding her health then?", Rikuo asked hopefully.

"I'm not done yet, there's one last problem.", Zen rested his elbow on his lap, expression turning grim again.

'_Jeez, one moment Zen's expression was grim, the next he was grinning, and then he got angry. His facial muscles must have been forced to work overtime.'_, I sweat-dropped.

"I found out that her "aura", what she called, is more than what her body could contain. From what I know, she use little to no energy these few hundred years, so all her aura is being gathered into a huge reservoir. The problem with this is she needs to release some of that aura or else this can only spell trouble. The best choice to solve this is that she train and do stuff that uses a lot of energy. Although I think training is the best choice.", Zen mumbled the last sentence to himself.

* * *

Rikuo's POV.

I took my spot in the Sakura tree and gazed at the crescent moon hanging high up in the starless night, thinking back about the discussion with Zen.

_' "It might help if she train and do stuff that uses a lot of energy. Although I think training is the best choice.", Zen mumbled the last sentence to himself.'_

I frowned, _'Is there a place where Kira need to use a lot of energy every day for chores or training?' _After a few silent minutes I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

'_Something that requires a lot of energy and training is good too... train? Hmmm... That sounds a lot like what happened to me when gramps sent me to Tōno... . . . wait... ...Tōno? ...TŌNO!_', my eyes flew open and I quickly sat up.

_'Kira can train at Tōno!'_, I thought excitedly. _'I'll be visiting Tōno soon for training as I need to get stronger. I can bring Kira along when I go there! Plus, if I remember correctly, the Tōno guys did say they were short on people, Kira can help out with the work and she can also get to train! (...The training part will need some convincing but I'll manage.) Meaning she'll be able to use up some of that excess energy of hers! Both sides get points!'_, I mentally gave myself a pat on the shoulder. _'I'll make a few preparations tomorrow and it'll be settled then!'_

* * *

Kira's POV

"Ah choo!", I sniffed. _'Urgh... My senses are telling me that I have something big coming my way soon...'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy plotting the story and School is starting soon so I'll update maybe once or twice a month from now on? (I write very slow and English language isn't really my best subject, plus my beta reader has been too busy finding a new school to beta read for me. I have have to edit the chapters before I put them up. I want them up to my standards. Haha. ^^")**

**It's my last year in secondary school so I really have to focus on my studies, but I'll try to update at least once a month.**

**Rate and review please? ^^ hope you all will still stick around.**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	5. Chapter 5: Tōno no sato

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 5:  
Tōno no sato

* * *

Four days passed by quickly and before I knew it, I practically fit in the Nura household just fine. Rikuo had been nothing but a good and reliable friend these past few days. He and some other yokais briefed me about some modernization around here, like the efficiency of transportation, communication and daily stuff, and boy has it changed!

Today, Rikuo informed the Nura Clan that he will be going out to train for a few days. I happened to be nearby and had accidentally read his mind, I was about to make a run for it but Rikuo blocked my escape route.

'_Damn his demonic speed._' Although Rikuo is a human right now, he still have inhuman agility and speed.

"_Kira-chan~_" Rikuo smiled cheerfully.

It was at this time that I remembered a quote my leader used to say to us whenever we protested about something. "Life is cruel and fate is a bitch, now get going." I didn't really get it back then, but now, I couldn't have agreed with him more.

"I would like you to accompany me on this trip, I assure you without a doubt that this trip will help you greatly." I could have sworn I saw sunshine and rainbows behind him and are those actually _sparkles_?!

* * *

This is how I ended up on the train later that day, with all my belongings stuffed into my backpack (thank goodness I only have a few things) and my doll in my lap.

Rikuo had to get me a set of warm modernized clothing to wear so as not to stand out. So I'm currently wearing a dark grey tank top underneath a long-sleeved purple top and light blue scarf (it's gonna be cold there), with long black pants and a blue thigh-length skirt over it. (I like the colour light blue for some reason. Maybe it's because my aura is light blue?) Completed with my dark brown boots. As for my hair, I tied it up into a loose bun and wore a hat with a blue ribbon to conceal my silver-white hair... most of it. Oh, and a jacket in my backpack.

Rikuo didn't tell me where we're going, but I already know as I've read his mind. The place where it's called the three big "S"- Super cold, Super strong, and Super cruel. Yup, it's Tōno village. '_I wonder how long I can survive there... From what I read in Rikuo's memories, it's like a boot camp from hell. ...literally._'

The feeling of riding on a train is a bit... odd. I can feel adrenaline pumping in my veins as the train started moving a few minutes later. (I feel like a kid in a candy store. ...Not that I've been in one before.) The landscapes started to blur as the train throttle on at full speed. The city and buildings started to thin out as we got further and further away... The train swaying softly... swaying side to side... ...

. . . . . . . . .

"Ki...Kira-chan! Wake up! We're here!"

I don't know when I had fallen asleep but next thing I knew Rikuo is shaking me awake. I could literally feel my poor brain being flung around in my skull. '_Urgh... I'm losing my brain cells._'

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my doll before getting off the train. The first thing that greeted us there is a breeze blowing into our face. Four letters, C-O-L-D!

We walked the rest of the way towards our destination and hiked up a mountain. Rikuo doesn't seem too affected by the cold... Half way through Rikuo suddenly stopped and did a slicing motion with a branch and made a portal... Once we stepped into the portal, it closes behind us.

Rikuo transformed into his night form almost immediately.

'_Odd, the sun haven't even set yet... Guess it has something to so with this place..._'

We walked a bit more before Rikuo stopped all of a sudden, causing me to collide right into his back. '_...my nose..._'

"RIKUO! About time you came!", came a voice from the treetops.

I heard a soft thud in front of us. '_That person must have jumped if I'm guessing correctly._', I thought. I heard a few more voices and they soon joined the person in front of us. I peeled my face off of Rikuo's back, my nose... hurts.

"Yo!", Rikuo greeted them. "How are your wounds?"

"They're better now. Thank you.", a voice, no doubt belonging to a young woman, replied.

I spread out my aura to sense. '_There are... two, four, five, no...six! There are six auras._', I confirmed. '_And one of them is that teenager I've already met._'

"I'm not going easy on you! Let's train till we drop!", the voice got nearer and nearer. I saw a mop of blonde hair first, then the back of a person wearing a red haori, and said person currently had Rikuo in a choke hold. I barely managed to slip out before getting squished between them.

"Rikuo? I thought you were bringing someone along?", the young woman inquired.

Rikuo managed to jabbed a thumb behind him. (my current "hiding spot"...well not anymore.)

A green turtle-like yōkai peered behind Rikuo and spotted me. "Hey, aren't you the one Rikuo recently recruited? So you're the newbie? ...You're pretty... small.", the yōkai made a gesture to my short-stature.

The remaining four, an ape-like yōkai, a pink haired lady, a black haired little girl and the bandana teenager, (Still haven't gotten his name though), joined the green yōkai. The blonde had let go of Rikuo in favor of examining me. Not used to being examined like a bug under a microscope, I brought my doll towards my chest and clung to Rikuo as if he is my lifeline. The blonde guy came over towards me and peeled one of my hands away from Rikuo's dark blue cloak.

"Rikuo! How will she able to help out with the chores?! With these skinny arms there's no way she'll be able to lift up a bag of dirty laundry, let alone an axe to chop firewood!", the blonde, upon closer inspection, had a toothpick-like stick at the side of his mouth, complained to Rikuo.

"Awashima had a point, what were you thinking?", the bandana teenager whom I met nearly a week ago, agreed with his friend.

"Just hear me out first okay?", Rikuo raised his hands. "Since the last time I came here I heard that you guys are short on people. Kira-chan here-", he put a hand on my head, "Well, after a check-up, Zen said that she had too much aura and that she'll need to use some of it if not... Let's just say it won't end well.", he mumbled the last part to himself. "He recommended doing things that'll use a lot of energy, but training is the best choice. So... I brought her here to help out with the chores and also to train?"

'_I think that's the most I've ever heard night Rikuo say in one go and what did he just say?!_'

Awashima raised an eyebrow, "That Zen guy... He's the one that broke up the fight between Itaku and that Kubinashi person at Kyoto right?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw someone twitch.

Rikuo paused for a bit, "Err... ya. That's him."

"Rikuo...", I muttered.

"Hm?", he removed his hand from my head and look at me. The rest of the group also focused their attention on me.

"What... exactly did you sign me up for?", I smiled sweetly, too sweetly up at him.

Apparently he sensed something is really wrong and backed away with his hands held up in front of him. "Well, think about it. You get to release some of those excess aura, and they get an extra help. Both sides benefit from this no?", he reasoned.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier _because~_?", I release my aura and let it surround me threateningly. The usual calming light blue is replaced by raging dark blue.

The group seems content to just stand by and watch the new turn of events with mild interest.

"Well...", Rikuo is racking his brains for an explanation but I answered for him.

"Did you think that I'll just go by your arrangements?"

He avoided eye contact.

I took that as a yes, "Well, you thought wrong. I think you're forgetting that I didn't not exchange any sakazuki with you. That means I'm not obliged to follow any of your orders and I have every right to make my own decisions.", I paused and decided that I'll give him a chance. "So please remember that and if you have any further... plans concerning me, please let me know earlier so that I can decide what to do... _It's a promise._", I breathed.

He nodded eagerly.

Satisfied, my aura turned back to it's usual shade and retreated back to me. I dropped my smile and slip on my mask.

"...Woah, Rikuo just got whipped by a little girl.", an ape-like yōkai muttered in mild amusement.

Awashima grinned, "Well, I think she'll do just fine here. Ne, Itaku?", he elbowed the teen next to him.

"I think an introduction is in order.", the pink haired lady said with a smile and stepped forward, "I'm Reira the Yuki-Onna. And this girl over here is Yukari the Zashiki Warashi.", she gestured to the little girl in front of her. Yukari replied by coughing softly.

'_...Is she sick? No...Doesn't seem like it. A habit?_'

"Awashima the Amanojyaku.", the blonde said.

"I am Amezo the Numapkappa. Did you know look kind of like a doll?" The green yōkai snapped his mouth shut when I shot him a dirty look.

"Heh, apparently she doesn't like being called a doll. I am Dohiko the Huttachi.", the ape-like yōkai said with amusement.

"...Kamaitachi no Itaku.", the teen said at last.

"Kira... Nice to meet you.", I bowed.

"Nice to meet you.", they chorused.

"So what kind of yōkai are you?", Awashima leaned down to my eye level with his hands on his hips, scrutinizing me.

'_Personal space invader._', I thought and leaned back. "...I don't know."

"Ha? Don't know? How's that possible?", Awashima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Rikuo answered for me, "Actually, Zen wasn't so sure about that either."

"Ho? Explain.", Itaku joined in. Awashima stepped back to give me some space after he noticed me fidgeting.

"Well, Kira said she used to be a human and she is quite certain that she didn't die or anything like that. So... yeah. No one knows what she is.", Rikuo explained.

I elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't say it like I'm some sort of weird unidentified creature."

"Hey! That... actually stung.", Rikuo grumbled, rubbing the sore spot.

"Well, if she doesn't know what type of yōkai she is then she'll have problems learning her fear.", Itaku folded his arms over his chest and studied me.

"And that fear you emitted just now, it feels... off to me. Well it seems like fear but doesn't feel like it... Anyone get what I mean?", Amezo looked around for support.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Amezo. The fear she emitted is... threatening at first but then it change into... well, unthreatening. All basic forms of fear is supposed to be threatening so they intimidate your opponents.", Dohiko rubbed his jaw in a I'm-figuring-something-out-pose.

"That was my my aura.", I deadpanned.

"What is the difference with aura and fear?", Yukari inquired curiously.

"I don't know what your "fear" is," I quoted the word with my fingers, "but aura is something I was able to use for as long as I can remember. It's basically my energy. I can manipulate it however I wish and use it to defend myself."

"How about you show us what you can do?", Itaku suggested.

I looked at him, "... Alright... ... Where?"

"Follow me.", Itaku turned around and jumped into a tree, the rest followed suit. I got a hold of Rikuo's sleeve before he can jump. The group had already left. '_They're fast!_'

"What's wrong?", Rikuo looked confused.

"... ...I can't run and jump like you guys.", I said.

"Ha?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I mean, my physical capabilities is that of an _average_ human being.", I hissed.

Rikuo stared at me for a few seconds, before his eyes widen to impossible lengths as realization dawned on him. "Ha?!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Ahahaha! Clift-hanger! ^^ I'm so bad. *gets laser fried***

**I updated another chapter since today is the last day of 2013 and a new start to 2014! Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts! X3**

**What does Kira mean by that? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon on Hydrangea! XD**

**Ps: Remember to rate and review please! Thank you! ^3^**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 6:  
Training

* * *

"Rikuo... Mind explaining why in the world are you giving her a piggyback ride?", Itaku's eye twitched.

Rikuo had been kind enough to give me a piggyback ride instead of letting me walk who-knows-how-far to get here. (Well, I sort of made him do this. Ahahaha.) Rikuo had to lean forward a bit so I wouldn't fall off that easily. We're currently standing on top of a gigantic tree stump.

"Kira-chan forgot to mention that her physical capabilities is that of an average human being. Meaning, she can't run or jump like any of us.", Rikuo deadpanned.

'_Well genius, I _did_ say that I can't help much in terms of fighting when we first met._', I scowled mentally.

"If that's the case. How should we train her?"

'_Hmmm... Interesting question. I got no idea mister._'

Rikuo thought for a bit and said, "We could start by teaching her some basic moves?"

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

Rikuo angle his head towards me, "Why's that?"

"I have a mortal enemy and that is hand-to-hand-combat. We never got along and never will. Teaching me how to fight is just wasting your time. Fighting is not my fort."

"Then what is?", the Kamaitachi asked, getting impatient.

"Gathering information and defense.", I replied.

"...Show us your defense.", Itaku commanded.

I release my aura, it flowed around me and Rikuo before enclosing us in a glowing blue shield.

"Let's see how good your defense is then." Itaku took two of his sickles out of his wooden-wheel-like-sheath and got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on a sec! Why do I have to be involved in this?!", Rikuo cried in alarm.

Even if I'm on his back and can't see his face, I can practically see the panic flashing in his eyes. '_That Itaku must be really scary then._', I mused. '_Oh, I still haven't gotten off of Rikuo yet... too bad for him then. But I should at least try to reassure him that he wouldn't die, at least, not under my watch._' "I won't let you get hurt. It's a promise.", upon hearing that, Rikuo calmed down a bit... somewhat.

Suddenly, the air pressure around us increased, I immediately went on full alert when I sensed the red aura. The red aura is coming from none other than Itaku, who had released his fear and concentrated it into his sickle. '_The atmosphere is so tense that you can probably cut it with a knife. So this is what "fear" is. Quite... frightening._'

Rikuo quickly slid into his defense position and braced himself, his grip on me tightened.

"Yōkai Art: Rera Makiri.", Itaku mumbled under his breath, his eyes shifted from it's usual brown into golden-slits.

'_Incoming onslaught of the Kamaitachi!_' (That actually sounded scary.) I closed my eyes shut, buried my face into Rikuo's back and tightened my grip around his neck. (Not so much that he will choke of course.)

The wind came barreling towards us not moments later at high speed and clashed with my aura. I heard a shriek of surprise from Rikuo as he staggered a bit from the force of the wind. Feeling the pressure building on my shield, I poured in more aura to make the shield sturdier. The wind knifes is still coming at us relentlessly and tried to cut through my shield. After for what feels like the longest few seconds of my life, the wind finally died down. I slowly crack one eye open to take in my surroundings. ...Quite a number of trees were cut down during the onslaught... But my shield is still standing. The Tōno gang is staring at us in awe from the sidelines and Itaku is currently blinking owlishly as if he couldn't believe that both of us got out of his attack unscathed. After the Kamaitachi managed to regain his composure, he put away his weapons and turned around with his back facing us.

"Not bad.", was what I heard him mumble before walking away.

"...Kira-chan... Can you... get off now?", Rikuo asked agitatedly.

"Oh. Hehe.", I laughed sheepishly and loosen my grip. Rikuo bend his knees a bit so I'm nearer to the ground and slid off. I landed with a thump.

"Woah, that technique you used there totally blocked Itaku's attack!", Awashima suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of me and came right up into my face, grinning from ear-to-ear. I shoved the doll I was holding into his face. '_When did he get here?! One second he's at the sidelines the next he's right beside me, this guy moves fast for his size!_'

"Mrph-?!", he pushed the doll away. "What was that for?!"

"You... gave me a shock.", I said, cradling my doll.

Awashima was about to make a comeback, but paused when he noticed something, "A doll?", he raised an eyebrow, "A doll? You're kidding right? How old are you? Five?", he seems to find this amusing.

"You just noticed the doll? She's been holding it since she came here.", Amezo said skeptically.

"Got a problem with it?", I snapped.

"Nah not really. You don't see kids these days holding a doll wherever they go.", he grinned.

"Alright, that's enough.", Reira stepped in before I could murder the amanojaku. '_I'm probably older than him for gods sake!_' **But no less more mature...**'_Shut up conscience! Whose side you on anyways?!_' **I'm a neutral party and am just stating the facts. **'_Grr..._'

"So... what else can you do?", Amezo inquired, curious to know. He had made sure to give me my personal space, unlike someone.

Before I could reply, Reira spoke. "I think we could ask those questions later, it's getting late and I need to show Kira around before dinner starts."

"Oh, see ya at dinner then.", Amezo waved us goodbye and I returned it with a small wave of my own.

Reira turned on her heel and gestured for me to follow. I followed Reira as she led me through the forest, with Yukari trailing quietly beside her.

"So where are we going first?", I asked.

"Your new room of course. You wouldn't want to walk around with such a heavy backpack now would you?", Reira smiled warmly.

* * *

"The hallway of bedrooms on your right and middle is where the boys sleep. The one on our left is where the girls spend the night." Reira said and I nodded. We continued along the hallway towards my new room.

I may look cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was flipping in and out. Why? I had a bad sense of direction when it comes to big households. A problem I found out about just recently actually.

'_This entire place is like a freaking labyrinth! And I haven't even seen a quarter of it yet, and don't get me started on the forest, I'll never remember the way no matter how much time I spend here! I was just starting to remember the way from my room to the washroom back at Rikuo's house and up till now I can still get lost somewhere along the way and it's been nearly a week!_'

Reira came to a stop at the last room in the hallway. "This is your new room."

'_Last room in the hallway, easy to remember, thank god._', I mentally breathed a sigh of relieve.

We entered the room. The room is big enough for one and is square shaped, it is also rather empty. A dresser with four drawers and a wardrobe is placed on the left side of the room. On the right, there's a low wooden table with a few pieces of paper and writing materials accompanied with a cushion, and a small window at the end. And in the middle we have... a lot of space. I slipped my backpack off my back and set it down beside the wardrobe, put my doll on the dresser and continue with our "tour."

... ...

"And this here is an open air hot spring, the one on the left is for males and on the right is for females. Make sure to get it correct. You don't want to get in the wrong one.", Reira giggled. I could feel my cheeks and ears burning slightly. '_I won't ever get it wrong._', I thought grimly.

After Reira and Yukari, showed me all the necessary places that I need to know, we finally headed towards the main hall for dinner.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**It's rather short but the next one will be longer. Promise. ^^**

**_Eh~ _not a single review for the last few chapters? :'( Come on, I wanna know how I did! _Please~_? Just a note to say you've enjoyed the story or something? Just to let me know my hard work is being appreciated? Review doesn't have to be long, like maybe "keep up the good work" if you don't know what to write? See you soon! Review! :D**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


	7. Chapter 7: Ayame

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Hydrangea

Chapter 7:  
Ayame

* * *

"Remember to sleep early tonight, you'll have to wake up tomorrow before sunrise to help prepare the food! Afterwards there's the laundry and cleaning the main hall. Then help make dinner. There's a small break in between every chore so don't worry. Good night!", Reira said cheerfully and left.

I stood in the middle of my room for a full minute before moving towards my backpack where it's leaning against the wardrobe. I open the wardrobe with a creak, the wardrobe is divided into two sections, on the right there's five shelves. A futon is placed on the middle shelf and a mirror attached to one of the door. I unzip my backpack and started unpacking.

All my clothes into the wardrobe and now, the dresser. Headbands, hair brush, a small wooden box containing my cards and other hair accessories into the first drawer, bathing stuff and towels in the second, and my shoes... I left the shoes in my backpack and stuff it in the third drawer. I left the fourth one empty.

'_Finished. Now... A much needed bath._' I gathered my bathing things and a set of the sleeping clothes I found in the second drawer, and step out of my room, sliding the paper door shut behind me.

* * *

'_. . . Did Reira said take the left or the right turn to the bathroom?_', I frowned, looking from the left hallway to the right and then left again. '_...or was it the middle?_' I eyed the gloomy corridor in front of me. '_Damn._'

"Erm, excuse me?"

I whipped around in shock to see a girl in her teens. She has light green hair tied in a low ponytail, (and is that cat ears?!) and round amber coloured eyes. She wore a dark red dress which reached past her knees under a white apron. I scanned her aura and was surprised to see what I found there. '_Nice and warm, gentle even, although if I look deeper, her aura is a little dark... Like... mine._'

"Oh, sorry to startle you.", she said apologetically, "Do you... need anything?

"Oh, yes... Do you... know the way to the bathroom?", I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Bathroom? Oh, I'm on my way there too, we can go together if you like?", she asked uncertainly.

'...well... It wouldn't hurt right?', "That would be... nice. Thank you.", I replied.

"No problem.", her face brighten up as she smiled. She led me towards the left corridor. '_Urgh so it's the left after all._'

"So... My name is Ayame and I'm a bakeneko. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?", she inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, I just came today actually and my name is Kira. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kira. Whoa, it feels like a lot of people is coming to Tōno all of a sudden, that's really rare. I heard there's a newbie coming to Tōno today and that she came with Nura Rikuo. Oh she's so lucky.", Ayame gushed, she cupped her cheeks with both her hands and smiled.

'_Isn't she talking about me?...and the way she smile... is freaking me out._', I smiled nervously back at her.

She dropped the freaky smile and continued in a more saner smile, "But I wasn't expecting that there would be another newbie though."

"Another?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Why you of course! ...unless... You're that girl that came with Nura...?", she turned her head slowly towards me. She looked like a five year old child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. (I know that expression well because I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar by my guardian. But I wasn't five back then... I was... around in my teens?)

"Yes, I did come here with Rikuo.", (Although not so willingly)

Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god!", she squealed.

'_Okay, this is official. She. Is. Freaky_.', I backed a few meters away from her, but she took a step forward for every step I took backwards, chattering about something that is too fast for me to catch.

I looked around anxiously to see if I can get away from her and I spotted the bathroom. "We're here!", I hurried towards it.

* * *

I sat on a small stool with my back to Ayame. I covered myself in soap and hauled a bucket of water over my head and tipped it. Water came pouring down on my head and washed away all the dirt and soap.

"So, so, how old are you? I'm fifteen this year and I work at the Tōno's sweet shop "Atagoya". It's the only sweet shop we have in Tōno. The desserts we sell are delicious and we have lots of customers everyday. I work there during the weekdays and on the weekends I help out with the chores here. And tomorrow is a weekend and that means we can get to do chores together! Are you helping out with preparing the meals tomorrow? What other chores are you doing?", she stopped chattering to wait for my answer.

'_...She talks a lot...and fast._' "Erm, yes I'm helping out with preparing the meals and I'm doing... laundry and cleaning the main hall.', I answered with a smile plastered onto my face.

"Oh! I'm doing those tomorrow too! How lucky! Erm... If you want, let's be... ...friends?", she mumbled the last part and started combing her hair nervously.

I froze, '_... ...Friends?_'

I felt a stabbing pain suddenly occurring in my head and an image of a blue haired girl lying on the ground covered in blood tore through my mind. My breath hitched, blood seemed to have froze in my veins and my heart skipped a beat.

_"Murasaki...", she coughed and more blood trickled down her chin, her eyes already losing the cheerful and lively light she always had. Mustering up the last of her strength she muttered, "Run..."_

The memory ended and then all was silent. I closed my eyes shakily and waited for my breathing to even out. '_... ...Should I accept ...or reject? ...Rikuo did say that he thinks yōkais can handle being around a disaster magnet... Should I believe him? Should I make a friend that I someday might end up killing by accident? ...should I be afraid of a might?_', I kept my expression blank as my mind became a battlefield for pros and cons. It's chaotic.

"Erm", I broke out of my train of thoughts, "If you don't want, you don't have to you know, be friends.", she mumbled. She looked hurt and a bit sad.

'_...If I let her be my friend... ... maybe, just maybe... it'll be different this time... I can't always stop taking risks just because of something that happened long ago. It hurt a lot when my friends died, it felt like a chunk of my soul was ripped away each time. But, if I ever want to aid Rikuo in defeating the Nue, I have to get past my fears before then. Besides, it might not be so bad... to have a new friend. Just... take this as a form of challenge._', I held out my hand and mumbled, "Friends?"

Her eyes widen and then became all teary. She took my hand and we shake hands. "Friends.", she grinned.

'_Ayame_.', I gave her a small smile as she continued talking my ear off. '_Now that your my friend,_ _I won't let anything bad happen to you. ...At least not if I can help it._'

* * *

The next day.

"-and then he disappeared! One second he's there the next he's gone. And then Itaku, Awashima, Reira, Amezo, Dohiko and Yukari followed him. I would have wanted to follow Nura if I was stronger...", Ayame muttered.

We are washing the clothes in a small stream, hair in a bun with our sleeves tied up, and fingers going numb with the freezing water. Since this morning when I woke up to go to the washroom to making breakfast and then now, doing laundry, Ayame has been chatting non-stop. (I found out Ayame's room is only right next to mine.) Mostly it's about Rikuo when he came to Tōno and how they pushed all the chores on him. The rest is other random topics about life in Tōno. It was actually interesting... for some parts.

Tōno is a place full of gigantic trees and smoke hence, very little light is able to reach the forest floor. So when we finish washing the clothes, we need to climb up a steep hill of rocks to the drying area to hang up the clothes. It's one of the few places here that have sunlight. Not to mention that the rocks we need to climb are covered in moss. (Do they want us to slip and break our skulls?!)

Awashima is just nearby, chopping firewood. The sound of the axe splitting the wood in half echoed around the terrain, accompanied by the sounds of the clothes scrubbing against the washing board. '_I've forgotten that Mother Nature can be so calming and peaceful. It's been a while..._'

"Kira."

"Hmm?"

Ayame paused, "...If you're gonna be here most of the time. I've got to tell you about something."

That got my full attention, "What?", I asked warily.

"I know you're not stupid, I can see it in you're eyes that you're far from that. ...Since you're my friend now and I don't want you to get in trouble or anything... Just a heads up. There's one person you must avoid, the lesser you run into her, the better."

"Who might that be?" '_I know Ayame isn't just an air-head and that she just pretends to be one, but this? This is a whole new side of her... She's similar to me more than I've thought. I think... we can be very good friends._'

"Have you met another Yuki Onna other than Reira here?"

I shook my head.

Ayame gestured for me to lean closer, and I did. She whispered, "There's one more Yuki Onna in Tōno. Her name is Setsuna. She is cold, not because she is a Yuki Onna, I mean her attitude is cold. I think she lives to pick on those weaker than her, she dislikes weaker yōkais. I don't know why but she just does.", Ayame looked around before continuing, "Watch out for her, no one knows if you'll become her next target. Oh! There's a few more that would pick on people, but they usually only do it if you start it first. So apart from you-know-who-", she elbowed me with a Cheshire Cat like grin, "I don't think there's anyone else. Plus, if you're spending time with those six yōkais," she nodded towards where Awashima is chopping the firewood, "Even Setsuna would think twice before picking on you.", Ayame tipped me a wink before continuing with our laundry.

Yup, just your typical residents of Tōno. It's this just _dandy_.

* * *

"Hey Kira! You're finally here, I thought you were gonna bail on us or something!", Amezo waved me over towards the group. Reira gave a small wave behind him.

'_Was_ thinking.', I thought as I joined them. Awashima and Itaku are currently going at each other on the arena. I can hardly see them except for two blurry figures clashing every now and then.

_Earlier this evening, at the main hall. Ayame and I were given the chore of cleaning the main hall. So there we were, with towels in hand and a bucket of water, on all fours mopping the floor._

_"What guys are your type?", Ayame asked randomly, wringing water out of a towel over a bucket before wiping the floor._

_"What do you mean?", I inquired, brows knitting in confusion._

_"Oh you know, what type of guys you like, maybe even consider marrying?", she grinned._

_I paused, '_... marry?... Guys that I'll consider marrying? ...Ayame tend to ask random questions from time to time, guess this is just one of them._', I continued with my work, not thinking too much about her question, "Never really thought about it." '_Well it is the truth, I've never thought about that, the question had never come up in my mind before._'_

_"Well at least you can tell me what you want in your dream guy? Like what character you would like for him to have. For example~ I would like a guy who is responsible, nice, and not too bad looking either. I mean, you'll be looking at that guy like everyday for the rest of your life, you wouldn't want a guy whose face you can't stand right?"_

_"I guess."_

_"So, any guys in Tōno that caught you're eye? Or maybe from somewhere else? Did you have a crush before?"_

_"What's a crush?", I raised an eyebrow._

_"Man, you don't know anything about relationships do you?", Ayame frowned in disappointment._

_'_...with a war going on when I was younger than you, I don't have time to worry about those things when I don't even know if me or my friends are gonna die the next few minutes.'

_"Well, that's gonna change! I'll give you a talk later tonight. Come to my room then, I'll tell you all about it!", she grinned._

_'_Oh crap._', I thought._

_"Anyways, back to topic. You haven't answer my question yet."_

_"If anyone caught my eye? Not really."_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk.", Ayame shook her head from side to side. "Kira."_

_I look up from my work._

_"Set your standards too high you'll never find a guy like that."_

_"I'm not interested."_

_"You're not interested in guys? What about girls?", she wriggled her eyebrows, mischief shinning bright in her eyes._

_I shot her a dirty look. She held up her hands in a typical surrender pose and laughed._

_"Well... What about Awashima? He's not too bad looking. Although his character is a bit weird at times and if you don't mind his _other_ trait...", she trailed off._

_I paused what I was doing and shot her a look, "Would you?"_

_"Hmm... He's not really my type.", she held up her hand in a thinking pose, "Besides, his night form is wayy prettier than any girls I've ever met. I mean _have_ you seen her? She's got a hour-glass body most girls will kill for!", she made an hour glass wave with her hands._

_I chuckled._

_"Hmm... I don't think Amezo or Dohiko would be your type, although they are pretty nice and decent... I think. Hmmm... Who else? Oh ya!", her fist connected with her palm. "What about Itaku?"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her, "What about him?"_

_"Oh I dunno,", she replied, "Good looks and an attitude to match with, responsible, strong oh! And there's a cute side to him as well!", she grinned a lopsided grin._

_"What?", I deadpanned._

_"His day form.", she replied sagely._

_"... ..."_

_"Just kidding! His cute side is that he is actually a Tsundere, but only selected few knows about it, so don't tell anyone I said that, if he hears about this he'll definitely come and murder me. But you should have seen his day form! Those killer eyes and sleek brown fur, he just looks so~ handsome.", she gushed, her cheeks going a slight pink._

_I raised an eyebrow, "You like him?"_

_"I wouldn't say "like". Just admiring his good traits is all.", she shrugged. "Besides,", she lowered her voice and leaned in, a hand cupping the side of her mouth, "He's a teeny~ bit... how can I put this nicely? ...hmmm... Oh to hell with delicacy, he's not that tall."_

_I gaped at her, "You did not just say that."_

_"Oh yes I did.", she said solemnly._

_"You know, if he overheard our conversation, I have no doubt he's gonna kill you. And you have no right to say that, you're still shorter that him."_

_"I know, that's why I lowered my voice.", she replied slyly._

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Anyways, the height thing isn't a problem to you since you're-"_

_"Finish that's sentence and I'll make sure you won't live to see the next day.", I threatened._

_Her mouth close shut with an audible snap._

_"Well... What about Nura?"_

_I thought for a moment, "I'd be called a pedophile."_

_"... How old are you?"_

_"Over a few centuries at least."_

_Her eyes widen, "... Wasn't expecting that. But Yōkais don't really care about age, we all live quite long so it's quite normal that some marry another that is a few centuries older."_

_"To me it isn't normal. So no. What about you?"_

_"Me? Hmmm... I dunno... There isn't much guys in Tōno that are my type."_

_"And you were just telling me that my standards are too high.", I mumbled under my breath._

_"Hey!", she protested, "Well... maybe it's true but all the guys here are all so strong and why should they take notice of me.", she mumbled._

_'_...Ayame. I didn't know you felt that way.'

_"Well let's get this chore over and done with so we can rest until we need to make dinner. Let go!", she pumped her fist in the air and started wiping the floor at lightning speed._

"Kira, I'll be your opponent today! Let's get the show on the road!", the enthusiastic cheer came from none other than Awashima, successfully snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"...Yeah."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Rate and reviews will be most appreciated! :3 thank you! Until next time! XD**

**~kirakira_bluemoon**


End file.
